Coming of Age
by dance-pants
Summary: More Vegeta angst. Set as my interpretaion of his time with Frieza and how bad things were. Sort of a prequel to my shorter story Just to Sleep.


_Adult. Adult. Adult. This is more Vegeta during his time with Frieza Also a little Nappa and Raditz (sort of a prequel to my other story "Just to Sleep"). Vegeta's going through some sort of sexual maturity high speed unconscious Saiyan rite of passage. I don't why I keep writing these, they just come to me. There is a lot of time that these two spent together and I think must have beens horrible. Read the story to see just how much so. No rights to DBZ… I just think it's cool. Mature situations abound._

**Coming of Age** by dance-pants

Vegeta bit back the urge to scream as another surge of pain wracked his fourteen-year-old frame. His half naked body glistened with sweat under the soft artificial light that shone over head. His skin was pale and smooth- youthful. His body was lean and muscular. He had grown a bit in height since his arrival but by Saiyan standards he would still be considered small for his age.

This was all thanks to Frieza who gave him only enough food and water to keep him alive. Unless he was disembarking from the ship to go out on a mission; then he was allowed to eat heartily though still only the essentials and water. He guessed Frieza wanted him at full potential only when he chose to deploy him.

At present his eyes were clenched shut and he was frozen in agony on his knees. His right arm rested against the nearby wall keeping him balanced.

He was not the last Saiyan alive, although sometimes his situation seemed so bleak that he actually wished his race were extinct. Nappa, a bald and brash Saiyan boy a few years older than himself was onboard as well. So was Raditz another Saiyan teen, also his senior. They were all being kept in separate rooms at the time.

The room where he was kept was about twenty by thirty feet and contained a bed, sink, and toilet. It was a large cage but a cage none the less. The heavy door had a rectangular window and was kept locked by Frieza at all times.

He pushed and pulled himself to his feet, wobbling. His whole body trembled with the effort. He walked to his sink in order to splash some cold water on his burning face and torso. He suddenly felt dizzy and reeled backwards nearly falling.

He regained his composure in the center of the room and rising to his full height he tilted his head back and sucked in few deep breaths of air. Suddenly pain shot through his abdomen and he dropped to all fours. Fearing he was going to be sick he crawled toward the toilet which was located to his left in the corner of the room.

About halfway to his destination his nausea transformed into extreme fatigue. Still on all fours his arms shook and his head drooped. He collapsed face down.

Thinking now that sleep would be his best bet for relief he managed to roll sideways to his bed side. The bed itself was just a mattress embedded into the ground and bordered by metal on all sides.

He pulled himself up the eighteen inches of the bedside with effort and then rolled over so that he was lying face up on the bed. He removed his pants and underwear slowly and with minimal movement. He didn't have the energy to crawl under the covers; he just grabbed a corner of the sheet closest to him and pulled the flap over himself.

His body began to cool as the sweat evaporated and he began to tremble a little from the chill. His muscles twitched and felt sore. He threw his right forearm across his eyes and drifted off to what he hoped would be a rejuvenating sleep.

He immediately began to dream. The dream itself was clear vision-wise, but confusing. He was traveling fast toward something he could see it up ahead of him. He was chasing something.

In a flash the scene of his dream changed. He was stationary now and the thing he was chasing was revealed to be a person and this person was now standing about 5 feet in front of him. He approached the figure that was at present in silhouette with its back to him. He grabbed its shoulder spinning it to face him with a growl- it was a woman.

The next thing he knew they were fighting, close in. Grappling; grabbing at each other trying to gain leverage by using different holds and sweeps. With a vicious snarl Vegeta swept his female opponent to the floor and straddled her effectively pinning her beneath his body. He then took the time to take a good look at her.

He noticed her white combat uniform boots and blue uniform spandex pants that came up from them and encased her shapely legs. She wore combat issue armor as well over her chest and he could see she was well endowed. He paid special attention to the pulse visible in the hollow of her throat. The skin there vibrated like a drum due to her rapidly moving blood.

He could feel her quickened pulse through her wrists also, which he had secured at her sides with each of his own hands, even through their gloves. He looked at her face last and gasped- it was the face of his own mother.

In the next instant he was standing, watching from a distances as two Saiyans, naked, moved against each other. The male on top had his face buried in the crook of the female's neck. He made no sound. The female however was gasping and moaning quite loudly. Her bare legs were wrapped around the male's waist and she trashed her head about while simultaneously raking her nails down his back.

The male's movements were controlled and slow. His tail was curled around the female's left thigh while hers was latched around his right arm which steadied his body by gripping her hip. His left hand fisted her dark hair.

His movements became quickened and more forceful. The female could no longer move her head as the male's grip on her hair tightened. Her mouth hung agape as and she panted at the combined sensation of his thrusts and his hand pulling her hair.

The two did not notice Vegeta's presence. He approached them and although he was close enough to see them in great detail it took him an unusually long while to close the distance between himself and them.

The male's movements became frenzied causing the female to emit a sound like a mixture of a scream and a moan. Her legs were no longer locked around his waist but had fallen to the sides.

Vegeta was now a full foot in front of the couple, close enough to peer into the female's contorted and upside down face. She was not his mother this time, she looked like a Saiyan soldier that used the work a part of his father's elite guard… no wait now she looked like the woman who had cared for him as a toddler shortly after the death of his mother… no it wasn't her either. The female's face kept changing.

Vegeta turned his attention to the male whose face was still hidden from view. He extended his arm to touch him but recoiled when the female screamed. Her lower body arched upward as far as her lover's own would allow and then slackened.

The male abruptly stopped his own movements and rearing his head, roared. Vegeta peered at him: his gleaming canines, his blood tinged mouth, the sweat on the brow above his tightly shut eyes which quickly opened to stare back into his own- he was staring at himself.

Vegeta jerked awake from his sleep. His body was dry and there was now a noticeable tightness in his lower abdomen and groin area. Apparently he had been moving around in his sleep as his sheets were now wrapped around his lower half snugly; only his left leg jutted out into view.

At first he could not recall the dream at all. He sat upright with ease now; his pain and fatigue were gone. Raising his right hand he smoothed it down over his face once and then positioned his palm over his eyes. He exhaled fully.

He then inhaled sharply as flashes from his dream suddenly and clearly burned behind his closed eyelids. The images had an immediate affect. Removing his hand and opening his eyes Vegeta could now see and feel that he was aroused, half hard in fact; the sheet poorly masking the sight.

He lightly slid his hand over the bulge in the sheets and let his head fall back slightly at the tingle the minute gesture sent throughout his entire body. He let his body slowly fall back onto the mattress. As he lay completely flat he observed the tent that had formed under the sheet revealing that he was now fully erect.

He positioned his left arm under his head (his bed had no pillows) and slid his right hand down his torso watching it intently until it disappeared from view underneath the sheet. He simultaneously grabbed himself and squeezed his eyes shut. He had no idea how to go about it but as he wrapped his fingers around himself more tightly his uncertainties began to melt away.

He was silent for the moment, but upon giving himself a few experimental tugs he let out the breath he had been holding and gasped. He stilled his hand momentarily and took time to feel around down there.

He held himself in a loose grip, able to feel his own pulse and the heat of his flesh made his palm sweat. He moved his hand up and brushed the thumb over his tip.

He gripped himself tightly just below the head and slid his hand back down to the base reveling in the sensation. He swallowed hard; eyes still shut, and repeated the movement in the opposite direction. Then back again as began building up a rhythm.

He began to dig his heels into the bed and slowly rock his hips against his hand. He let his mind wonder.

He recalled the time when as a young boy he had peered into an open door way which lead into a training arena within his palace home and stumbled upon one of his father's female Saiyan soldiers stripping off her battle uniform. He had only been about six or seven, but he remembered being in awe of her creamy flesh and the swell of her breasts which were flushed from her exertions as well a being bound under her amour all day.

He willed his mind to project clearly the image of those breasts now.

Vegeta was now biting his lip, the speed of his hand had increases with the imagery, but it wasn't enough. He needed something else do drive him to his first orgasm. He was unsure of how much time had passed but his hand and wrist were starting to hurt a little.

He was beginning to sweat anew. He grunted with effort and he swiftly pulled his left arm out from under his head and rested his wrist over his mouth in an effort to stifle the cries that threatened to escape.

He wracked his brain for more sensual images and the flood gates opened. He was a rapidly assailed with a succession of images, of men and women (Saiyans) fighting and having sex. It was pretty much every racy situation a teen boy could hear about or see portrayed. The faces of the people performing for him in his mind were combinations of everyone he knew. Even though almost all of the faces belonged to dead Saiyans Vegeta did not register any sadness at the moment.

They were all brought forth from the depths of his subconscious to entice their Prince in a fantastic orgy as it were and Vegeta scrutinized every detail of their bodies. He bucked his hips more wildly reminiscent of the way his dream personification had done so.

He did not realize that he had wriggled and kicked his way out of the sheets so that now he was exposing himself to the open air. If someone were to enter the room at that moment there would have been no hiding the act.

The images in his mind became distorted. Flashes of violence loomed in his mind. The figures in his mind became more savage. The male figures dripped blood from their open mouths and the females bled from neck and breast and any other place their lovers saw fit to bite.

The site of the blood excited Vegeta to no end and he bit down on his own wrist until blood flooded his mouth. He swallowed the mouthful and sucked at the wound he made until the flow began to stop.

He held himself with bruising force and continued to pump away. His hand and wrist hurt in earnest now but he was to far gone to care. He opened his eyes and looked down his body. He clenched his jaw as he witnessed as well as felt what he was doing to himself.

He moved his bleeding left wrist away from his mouth and raised it before his face. A few stray drops of blood landed on his neck and chest as he did so. He examined the hole(s) he had created with great interest and suddenly an idea struck him.

He removed his right hand from its current task and slid it over the wound. He squeezed his wrist to produce fresh blood. With his palm effectively covered in blood he put it back to work on his now painfully hard penis. The blood created a slick friction that made him growl.

He was so close and still working hard. With his right hand he was jerking himself rapidly while he had his left handle his scrotum. The movements caused his wrist to bleed freely and the blood formed a sticky puddle in the junction between his thigh and pelvis.

His tail, which in the beginning had been curled around his waist, unraveled. It was now loosely wrapped higher around his torso with the tip rested on his sternum. It seemed to be the only thing preventing his chest from bursting right then and there.

His eyelids fluttered and fell shut. The muscles in his face were tense with concentration. He had a pained look on his face. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

His senses were overloaded. The taste of his own blood coupled with the smell of his sweat was an aphrodisiac to him. The feel of his hand was remarkable and the view of it all had been exquisite.

He thought back to his dream. He saw himself as he moved against the female, her hair in his hand, her blood on his tongue, her scent in his nostrils, the look on her face when she came with a scream…That was what he needed. Her scream. He tried in vain to recreate it in his mind. But all he could hear was his own pulse pounding in his ears.

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. Blood trickled down from the side of his mouth as a result. He did not know how long he could keep up his current pace.

Suddenly a scream came to Vegeta's ears. He couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice or if he had imagined it but it was just the catalyst he needed. He released his own counter scream and arched his hips as he rode out the unfamiliar spasms in his groin that sprayed his stomach and bed with fluid.

His right hand unconsciously squeezed him throughout as the fluid dribbled down onto his knuckles.Vegeta's hips returned to the mattress and his hands fell to the sides. His muscles contracted and relaxed rhythmically and his breath came in long shuddering gasps.

He immediately began to feel the ache in his right had and wrist as well as the sting of his left wrist. His lower abdomen and calves were sore as well from his efforts. His heart rate began to normalize as he lay there reveling in the sensations, especially the pain.

When he could breathe normally once again he slowly rose to a sitting position and brought his hands before him, examining them with curiosity. He flexed and curled the fingers of his right hand noting the texture of the fluid on his skin. On his other arm he could feel that some of the blood there had dried. It cracked and flaked as he rotated his wrist.

He felt oddly tense like he was anticipating something.

He quickly got off of the bed not caring in the least about how he left blood and other stains behind. He snatched up his blue battle uniform pants and hastily pulled them back on.

His blood boiled and he had the overwhelming feeling of that of a caged animal, which in a sense he was. His tail lashed freely behind him in excitement. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

He turned to face the door, the only thing keeping him from freedom; the only thing separating Vegeta from Him.

When he had first been brought aboard the ship he had raised hell when he was placed in his cell. He had tried to kick, punch, and blast the door apart but the room had been equipped with a unique, seemingly "Saiyan-proof" anti-escape mechanism.

It was designed to absorb the damage from blows and energy blasts aimed at the door or walls and re-disperse the energy throughout the room like a livewire. This was bad news for Vegeta who took to hovering after painfully gathering this piece of information.

However the system was not beat yet. In the event that the prisoner was found not touching any of the room's surfaces the blasts shot at the door, walls or ceiling would be boomeranged back out to the attacker, following the angle of the blast.

Vegeta had spent days painfully trying to work out strategies and all the while he had been deprived of food and water. He eventually, grudgingly submitted to his cage, but not his fate. He still had plans of killing Frieza and avenging his race, but he realized that he would have to wait.

Now he stood, years later feeling like he had on his first day faced with the same obstacle. Common sense told him what to expect and what not to do but Vegeta's mind was quickly being overcome by his emotions.

He wanted out _now_. So he summoned energy from his core, down through his right arm and collected a glowing mass of it in his palm.

This was the silent approach. Instead of him noisily blasting at the door from across the room and alerting everyone on the ship to his plans he decided to try and overload the door's sensors. He had tried a similar technique once before but found he was too weak to sustain the output of energy needed to break down the system.

He approached the door. He thought that at least if it threw him back he could catch him self and not get hurt too bad, not alert anyone.

He put his hand on the latch and pushed while pouring forth his ki. He gasped loudly before he could stop himself when the door easily gave way; it would have done so without the use of energy he realized.

As the door lay ajar he couldn't help but reproach himself. There had been nothing hindering him from leaving his cell. The system was disabled and no matter how it had been disabled, it had been disabled. Maybe Frieza made a mistake, maybe one of his crew members forgot to activate it, maybe…

How long had it been down? Could he have escaped sooner? Vegeta felt like sick. He cautiously stepped out of his cell and into the dim light of the hallway. As he looked over his shoulder he had a poignant thought.

He felt like an animal, strong enough to normally take on its captors but separated from its kind and chained down. It struggles against its bonds until it realizes that they can't be broken. Its masters wait for this moment of realization and then switch out the unbreakable bonds for fancy but flimsy cages and leashes. Time passes. When, if, the animal does one day break it bonds it looks down in astonishment and realizes the trick. The goal was not to keep the animal captive through force, but to manipulate the animal into believing that it could not free itself and therefore have it submit to its fate.

Vegeta turned away from the site of his open cage door and proceeded down the hall to seek out his captor.

Surprisingly there were no armed guards or motion detectors or any other security feature that might have hindered his progress. Vegeta grew angry at the arrogance of Frieza. He planned on showing him what type of beast an angry Saiyan could be.

He had been walking slowly but stopped short when he heard a cry. His acute sense of hearing picked it up although it was a ways off. It reminded him that there was life on the desolate ship and he suddenly realized that he had forgotten a very important detail in his march to revenge: his comrades Nappa and Raditz.

They were kept on the level of the ship below his and Frieza's. Frieza told him it was because a Prince should be kept above his subjects; it was his twisted attempt at a compliment.

He could either go down to try and free them or he could go onto to his most desired destination—Frieza's chambers.

He figured the risk was greater if he went down to help Nappa and Raditz. And although he had never been inside he had seen first hand that Frieza did not post any guards directly outside of his quarters. Arrogant.

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as another and far louder cry came to his ears. He now began to suspect that they were coming from Frieza's quarters and took off in a sprint towards it.

As he ran he recalled other instances of screaming he had heard aboard the ship. Frieza was an unusually cruel bastard and he often brought aboard live and at times severely injured captives from conquered civilizations and gave them his usual ultimatum of 'serve me or die'.

Vegeta had once witnessed first hand what happened when someone chose the latter shortly after he had arrived on board. From then on when he heard screams he assumed that Frieza was simply getting his fill of gore and when the screams died down he figured he had grown bored and killed the poor creature simple as that.

Vegeta slowed and rounded the corner. A few paces more and he found himself at Frieza's door. He heard faint pained moans coming from inside and he felt all the more enraged at Frieza. Torture was deplorable to Vegeta. Saiyan's maintained an attitude of survival of the fittest and killing/ dying in one on one or group combat against was what they prized and regarded as honorable; none of this senseless and prolonged killing. It was Frieza who had tainted this philosophy and had forced the Saiyans to become universal pirates.

Frieza's mentality of taking and taking was going to be his down fall. Frieza had taken everything from him and now he was going to pay.

Vegeta quietly stepped toward the door. In his rage he had unconsciously been powering up. His face was set. There was no turning back. He gathered energy in his palms and prepared to blast down the door when he was given his second surprise of the night. The door slid open seemingly of its own accord.

The room was dark and the light from the hallway only traveled in a few feet before Vegeta and left the rest of the room in darkness. Uncertain, Vegeta stepped inside the room and he immediately noticed the heavy scent of blood and sweat. The sweat unnerved him because this was Frieza's private cell, no training went on in here as far as he knew; not that Frieza ever trained and never did anything that caused him to break a sweat.

The lights suddenly came on and once his eyes adjusted Vegeta's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

The room was large, and there was a bed against the far wall. Against the walls were all manners of wicked looking devices that could only be used to cause pain. There were panels on some of the walls that looked moveable, probably masking some other frightful objects as the walls were currently all full.

In the center of the room, sitting on the edged of the bed was a very preoccupied Frieza.

He was preoccupied with Nappa whose head was being forcefully held before his groin. Although Vegeta was several feet away he could tell by their position and the motion of Frieza's hips what was taking place. He suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

In staring at the grotesque picture of Frieza and Nappa before him Vegeta heard and then saw that there was another person in the room with them. Raditz lay curled up on his side several feet to Vegeta's left. He was naked and trembling, his back was to Vegeta. Vegeta thought he made out what appeared to be blood on his backside and legs.

Vegeta, staring at Raditz, took a few steps towards him.

He snapped his head away from Raditz however when he heard a loud, low groan from Frieza and a simultaneous choking sound from Nappa. Vegeta stood with his mouth agape in horror as he witnessed Frieza defile Nappa. Nappa was also naked with Frieza's right hand securing his head and his left hand was gripping shoulder. Blood ran down his back in rivulets from where elongated nails had broken the skin.

Frieza had his eyes closed throughout. Now that he had finished he dug his hand even harder into Nappa's flesh and tossed him to the floor a few feet away just as he would a used tissue. Nappa hit hard, the back of his head and neck took most of the impact and he did not move after.

When Frieza finally did open his eyes after first arching his back in a very satisfied, feline manner he locked his gaze on Vegeta and said huskily, "Hello Vegeta."

Vegeta was at that moment blinded by hatred. He powered up so that there was an audible crackle in the air as his ki surrounded his body with an aura of heat.

He thought of every obscene word he knew and used them in what came out as a roar. He simultaneously fired an energy blast at Frieza not thinking that it would kill him, for that would be too easy, but at least that it would wound him enough to figure out how to get Nappa and Raditz out of harms way.

The blast hit Frieza dead on, it did not even seem like he tried to dodge it. There was an abundance of smoke and loud noise as the blast ripped through wall behind him.

Vegeta quickly ran to Nappa who he feared had snapped his neck. Seeing he was unconscious but still breathing, Vegeta ran to Raditz side and discovered that he was conscious but barely. Vegeta tried to pull Raditz up to his feet treating him to the tough love they were all familiar with on the battle field: the get up and move on don't be weak walk it off type attitude.

He had no idea what had transpired in that room before he arrived and so he was taken aback when Raditz cried out and preceded to cower from him. Not only did he cower but he actually began to pull himself away from Vegeta, muttering intelligibly. Vegeta now with a different view of him could see that both of his legs had been badly broken and that right now crawling was all he could do to try and save himself.

Vegeta resolved to make his stand there and then take Nappa and Raditz to safety, or else die in the attempt. He did not want to die though, not without his revenge. He needed to live. His skin was now prickling with anticipation and yes fear. Death in a fight with Frieza was something he could handle, but what he was seeing now, what he could only surmise Raditz and Nappa went through was something that unnerved him.

The smoke from the blast cleared and he expected to see a wounded and angry Frieza with murder in his eyes.

Instead what he say when he looked in Frieza's direction was something that sent his entire plan sailing out the window.

Frieza was hovering in a sitting position, legs crossed and all. He was not hurt, not even scratched, although the bed was completely destroyed and there was a gaping hole in the wall behind him. The energy blast had been real enough.

If the physical appearance of Frieza was not enough to jar Vegeta the look in his eyes did the job.

He was leering at Vegeta and there was the hint of a smile on his lips. His tail whipped behind him and denoted his excitement.

Vegeta had no idea what to do now although he already knew that another blast was out of the question as he felt the effects of the efforts in creating the last one, not to mention his earlier state of being in the cell. He felt Frieza's gaze and his presence. The combination was nearly overwhelming. He was overtly threatening and something else that Vegeta would never have associated with Frieza. Sexual

Frieza took a step toward him and Vegeta fought the urge to take a stop back. Vegeta lowered his head; his whole body shook in anger. He snapped his gaze back up to Frieza and growled out one word, "Why?" The question was addressed to all of the events that Frieza had caused in his life not just the scene before him. He found himself hoping that Frieza would be merciful and answer the question before killing him.

"For you" he replied, only thinking to answer the question as it related to the present. Frieza was not one to dwell on the past.

With that he quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind Vegeta surprising him greatly.

"Now that you've come of age, that little cage won't suit you anymore. You and I should get to know one another better. I'll do things to you that will make you feel like _that_ all the time." Frieza said speaking softly into Vegeta's ear. His breath made Vegeta's skin crawl.

When Frieza emphasized the word 'that' and mentioned coming of age Vegeta knew immediately hat he was referring to; what he must have seen. It seemed that Frieza knew more about things than Vegeta imagined; he was an intelligent and therefore dangerous psychopath.

Frieza raised himself off the floor and hovering a few inches, he maneuvered himself several inches in front of Vegeta and waited. Vegeta's face had taken on an almost unreadable expression but his ever expressive eyes seemed to clearly say, 'why me' in response to Frieza's response.

"Because you came to me, you ventured to escape my cage when all good sense told you you'd fail. You are the epitome of the Saiyan race and so will make an excellent pet. The others were just a preparation for you who I have always secretly desired. Call it a fetish but I like my pets to be wild rebellious in the beginning. It's much more fun that way when they finally submit." Frieza continued and ended with his face mere millimeters away from Vegeta's.

He then quickly pressed his lips to Vegeta's startling him with his aggression. He was after all a virgin and had never had the opportunity to kiss a Saiyan girl before this new life had been force upon him.

Vegeta's mind snapped to attention. Frieza had not gone and outright killed him and one day he vowed to make him regret this decision. Frieza snaked his tongue into Vegeta's mouth, his hands secured around his waist and neck Frieza chuckled against Vegeta's mouth, thinking that he had procured his submission.

Vegeta knew that he had a fight on his hands. He knew that right now the only thing that was keeping him alive was his rebellious nature; despite what he had seen he still had no intention of submitting. So even though he was giving Frieza what he wanted in a sense he aspired to get a little revenge as well.

So grabbing the back of Frieza's head with both hands Vegeta bit down on his tongue and lips until he tasted blood.

Frieza in turn roared and threw him down hard to the floor. Vegeta sat and glanced up to see a look of genuine surprise on Frieza's face as blood poured from his mouth. The look was quickly replaced with a sadistic smile. Vegeta returned it with his own smirk.

It was a victory for him. He had broken Frieza's façade even if it had been just for a moment and that was something to be proud of. His victory was short lived however as Frieza gathered energy into his clenched fist and delivered a devastating blow to Vegeta's face that drove him all the way to the floor.


End file.
